A Threat or an Ally?
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU When a mysterious Saiyan arrives on Earth, many new secrets are unveiled including one that Goku didn't see coming. He and Vegeta are half brothers. But with the arrival of this Saiyan, a new threat also arrives, focused on taking over Earth. Non yaoi.
1. The Mysterious Saiyan

Her ship sped quickly through the quiet, lonely depths of space in the direction of the Earth. As she passed where Namek was once located her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Frieza," she spoke to herself, her bell like voice filling only her ears in the lonely ship, "his treachery knows no bounds. But from what I have heard through the galaxy, he has been destroyed by the one named Goku. This Goku must be found. And from what I hear, he resides on the plant called Earth."

The spaceship continued through the dark sky onward towards Earth at an intense speed.

* * *

Goku and Gohan continued their intense training in the forest near their home.

"Kamehameha!" The blue light illuminated from Goku's hands and flew towards Gohan.

With a single sweep of his hand, Gohan threw the blast away from him.

"Very good Gohan," Goku praised slapping the 14 year old on the shoulder, "You're getting better each day."

"Thanks Dad," Gohan said laughing.

Just then they heard the sound of something crashing in the distance.

"What was that," Goku and Gohan yelled in unison.

They looked toward where the blast was heard, a bewildered look upon their faces when they felt the level of power.

"_That can't be Frieza_," Goku thought to himself, "_But that's the only person I've ever met with that much power_!"

After standing quietly for a few lone minutes, Goku finally spoke.

"Let's go Gohan," Goku said getting ready to take off, "I fear it's something that may cause trouble."

They both took flight to the place where they saw it land.

"What do you think it is Dad," Gohan asked as he sped up to keep pace with his dad.

"I'm not sure," Goku said, his eyes never turning to face his son, "But I know it can't be good."

They continued to speed through the skies to where they figured the object had landed.

"_This defiantly isn't Frieza. The power level is slowly increasing by the minute. It's like nothing I've ever felt before_," Goku thought to himself as they shot through the sky, "_We might be in for one hell of a ride if whatever it is came for a fight. I can only hope it's friendly_."

* * *

Vegeta felt the presence of the unknown object just as quickly as Goku and Gohan did. A haggard breath escaped him as he looked through the sky toward where the source of the power came from.

"_There's only one being I know that is truly that powerful_," Vergeta thought to himself as he took off in the direction the power was illuminating from, "_But it can't be her. I thought that all the Saiyans were wiped out besides myself, Kakarot, and his son_."

Speeding up, he quickly exited the place he was and made his way to where this possible threat currently waited.

* * *

Piccolo glanced up from his meditation when he felt the force of power that suddenly appeared.

"_What was that_," Piccolo thought standing on his feet, "_It can't be Frieza, Goku destroyed him_!"

Panicked, he raced off towards the source of the power.

* * *

The door of the ship opened and the towns people watched as a small gloved hand gripped the side of it and hoisted itself out. When the figure emerged, they saw that it was a woman. Her long raven colored tresses were pulled into a high ponytail and M shaped bangs covered her forehead. A cape draped over her shoulders covered the back of her armor, a deep purple full body suit covered her curvaceous frame, and knee high boots rested on her feet. Deep chocolate brown eyes looked over the land she stood in as she began to float out of the crater her ship created when it landed. Her tail slowly unwrapped itself from her slender waist and flicked at her side. A perfectly arched eyebrow raised as she clicked the scouter to search out the power levels of this planet. When she didn't find what she wanted, a deep scowl adorned her stoic feminine face and her red painted lips turned downward. The towns people began to panic at the sight of her and she sneered, huffing in anger.

"_Fools_," she thought folding her arms over her chest, "_they honestly think that I've come to harm them? I only seek the one called Goku, these people are of no interest to me_."

Just then her scouter began to pick up on 4 very high power levels coming her way. An evil grin spread across her face as she waited patiently for the 4 powers to arrive.

"_One of these powers may be this Goku person_," she thought, a smirk splaying across her face.

* * *

Goku and Gohan came to a screeching halt when they felt two more high power levels coming their way.

"What is that," Gohan asked as his eyes scanned the skies.

Just then Piccolo and Vegeta appeared in front of them. Gohan and Goku sighed in relief to see that it was only them.

"I suppose you all sensed it as well," Vegeta said folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Goku said mimicking his actions, "any ideas what it is?"

"At first I thought it was Frieza but the power level is too high for even him to achieve," Piccolo said.

"I know who it is," Vegeta said glancing to the side.

"Who," all 3 of them asked in unison.

"Her name is Kaminari," Vergeta said looking back at them, "She's the queen of the Saiyans, one of the most powerful, and..."

"And what," Goku asked.

"She's...my mother," Vegeta whispered.

"Your mo-mo-mother," Goku asked.

"Yes," Vegeta snapped, "my mother. But not only that, she's your mother as well Kakarot."

Goku was taken aback by this. His eyes glazed over in shock as he stared at Vegeta.

"You're not serious," Goku said shaking his head.

"Oh I'm serious Kakarot," he said turning towards the power again, "As serious as I'll ever be."

He took off again and the others followed him still in shock.

* * *

"They should be arriving soon," Kaminari said as her smirk grew into a full blown smile.

The wind blew her glossy black tresses to the side as she continued to wait.

Goku and the others sped through the skies until a small figure was seen in the distance. When they got close and saw that it was a women, they stopped and thought about what Vegeta had said.

"Is that...," Piccolo asked.

"That's her," Vegeta said, "That's Kaminari."

"Ah Vegeta," Kaminari said smiling, "how are you, my son?"

"What do you want Kaminari," Vegeta snarled.

"That is no way to talk to your mother," she said rolling her eyes, "But that's not what I came for, I came in search of the one called Goku."

"I am Goku," he said stepping forward.

Kaminari's eyes grew in width as she looked at him.

"Ka- Kakarot," she said in shock, "you're...Goku? You look just like your father."

* * *

**Author's Note:** That is chapter one. It might be a 10 part story. Anyways, REVIEW!


	2. The Warning

**A/N: **And here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you want Kaminari," Vegeta snapped.

"This does not concern you Vegeta," Kaminari hissed turning her attention to him, "This is between myself and Kakarot. Stay out of it."

Vegeta's anger got the best of him and he lunged to attack Kaminari only to be stopped by Piccolo grabbing his arm.

"Don't Vegeta," Piccolo said holding on tightly to his arm, "you said yourself she's one of the most powerful Saiyans right? So why throw your life away by attacking her?"

"You should listen to the Namek, Vegeta," Kaminari said as a smirk spread across her face, "He speaks the truth. Need I remind you, I did not come for a fight. But, if you attack me I will not hesitate to kill you."

"But why are you here Kaminari," Goku asked, "Did you come to attack the Earth?"

"No Kakarot," she said turning her attention back to him, "I only came in search of you, nothing else."

"But I didn't do it alone," Goku said, "A few years ago a boy from the future came and finished Frieza off before he had the chance to destroy the Earth since I had not arrived yet."

"Hmmm interesting," she said resting the back of her hand on her chin, "that was not information that spread through the universe. But in either case, you ultimately defeated the tyrant. And it was said that you were able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Will you be willing to show me?"

Everyones gaze shifted from Kaminari to Goku as they awaited his answer.

"How do I know you will not attack," he asked.

"I only ask this simple thing of you," she said, a laugh brewing in the back of her throat, "I did not come for a fight. Believe me if I did you all would already be dead."

Goku winced then said, "All you want to see is me go Super Saiyan and you'll leave right?"

"Yes," Kaminari said, "I want to see how powerful you are. That is all."

"Very well then," Goku said bracing himself to make the transformation.

Kaminari pressed a button on her scanner and watched as Goku began his transformation. Her almond shaped brown eyes grew in width at how rapidly his power level increased. A slight gasp escaped her lips when his power level continued to increase.

"_A power level of __150,000, he should do just fine then_," she thought as a small smile spread across her stoic features when he reached his peak.

* * *

Finally, his transformation was completed and he stood before her, his once black hair standing up giving off a brilliant colour of blond. With a curt nod she approved of his power.

"Very good," she said as her tail that was resting at her side again twitched, "you are powerful indeed. It should be enough."

Goku went back to normal and looked at her trying to figure out what she meant.

"What do you mean 'it should be enough'?" Piccolo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean," Kaminari said taking a step forward, "that a new threat will come here to try and destroy you all. You'll have to be ready on any given day to face it. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know that it's set on taking over this planet. I will remain here to help as much as I can, but it is ultimately up to all of you to protect your planet from distruction. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Goku said nodding.

"Good," she said as she turned to leave, "I will be in touch. You all should be able to sense my where abouts easily."

* * *

Taking flight, she left the Z fighters to think over everything she told them.

"Do you think she's lying?" Gohan asked looking up at his dad.

"No," Goku said shaking his head, "but I'm not sure. It didn't seem like she was lying but we can't be too sure. We don't know her well enough to determine if it was the truth or if she's the one who is coming to take over Earth. Vegeta, you know her better than all of us, what do you think?"

"She wasn't lying," Vegeta said folding his arms over his chest and looking to the side, "she's too light hearted to lie. That's where you get it from Kakarot."

"Strange," he said holding his head down and folding his arms in thought.

"What should we do about this?" Gohan asked.

"First we'll have to talk to her," Piccolo said, "get some more information about the situation. Then, we train."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay, writers block is a bitch. Anyways, in case you're all wondering, Kaminari ISN'T the main character of the story, just an OC there to help our favorite manga characters out. With all that said, REVIEW! Please and thank you!


	3. Evil Has Arrived

So sorry for the delay everyone! My life has been hell with job searching and ACT prep but here I am with chapter 3 of A Threat Or An Ally! Enjoy!

* * *

Kaminari sat upon one of the mountain tops, her eyes closed when she felt a very powerful being coming towards where she was. Opening her eyes, she saw Goku flying straight at her. Standing, she waited for him to stop.

"Kaminari," Goku said coming to a complete stop.

"Yes Goku," she said folding her arms over her chest, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I wanted to speak to you about this new threat that is supposed to be on it's way here." Goku said mimicking her actions.

"I will tell you all that I know," Kaminari said.

"Great," Goku said, "follow me to where Piccolo and Gohan are waiting. They'll want to know too."

With a curt nod, Kaminari followed Goku through the sky back to where Gohan and Piccolo were waiting. As the were flying, Goku would occasionally look back at the stoic female that few several feet behind him, watching in case she tried to do anything suspicious.

"Goku," Kaminari spoke suddenly, "can you tell me something?"

"Yes what is it," he asked glancing back at her once more as she sped up a little to fly beside him.

"You were sent here as a new born child where you not?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes trained on him as they flew side by side.

"I was," he said with a nod.

"And your mission was to destroy this planet am I correct?" she asked receiving a nod in response. "Why didn't you complete that mission?"

"Well when I first got here I was found by my adopted grandfather, Gohan." Goku said sparing a side glance. "I used to be very rowdy and ready to destroy everything I could get my hands on. I wanted nothing to do with my grandfather's kindness and would continuously lash out at him. But one day I fell down a cavern and suffered a very bad head injury. Grandpa Gohan thought that I wouldn't make it but I heeled. I suppose it's because of my Sayian blood that I recovered."

"Ah I see," Kaminari said nodding her head. "And what happened to your grandfather?"

"I incidentally killed him one day when I looked up at the full moon and transformed into the great ape." Goku said, his facial expression falling into a saddened one.

"Hn," she said biting her tongue, concentrating on something that had come to her.

"Kaminari," Goku said looking over at her, "what's wrong?"

"It's closing in and fast," she said looking up again and stopping.

* * *

Goku stopped beside her and followed her eyes into the direction that she was looking in.

"What is that terrible power?" Goku said, his eyes darting from side to side as he looked into the blue skies for the source of what they both felt.

"That is the power level of the new enemy I told you was coming to attack your home," Kaminari said turning her gaze to Goku. "We must get to Gohan and Piccolo quickly then we have to find Vegeta. If you don't hurry and put a stop to this thing now then your entire world will be destroyed and I don't want that to happen."

"Won't you at least help us?" Goku asked looking her in the eyes.

"I'll help as much as I am able but there is only so much I can do." she said placing her hand on his shoulder. "As I told you before, this battle to save your planet is ultimately your own. Now let's go, we don't have any time to waste."

"Keep your hand on my shoulder," Goku said placing two fingers to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kaminari asked keeping her hand in it's position on his shoulder.

"Instant transmission," Goku said concentrating. "Keep very quiet and be as still as possible."

"_Instant transmission?_" Kaminari thought as she watched him. "_He must have learned it from the Yardrates. But how? Their planet is lightyears away from here._"

* * *

In the blink of an eye, they had disappeared then reappeared where Gohan and Piccolo waited. Gohan took a step backward then looked up at the woman who removed her hand from Goku and landed on the ground in front of them. Goku landed beside them, his face set in a deep scowl that competed with Kaminari's.

"Goku," Piccolo said, "you felt it too didn't you?"

"Yeah," Goku said folding his arms over his chest, "it's here."

"What." came Piccolo and Gohan's reaction at the same time.

"I thought we had more time," Piccolo said taking a step forward.

"I told you, you have to be ready for this any given day," Kaminari said, her eyes flicking to each of them. "However, it has come sooner than I expected as well. You must hurry before destruction befalls your entire planet."

"We're going to need Vegeta." Gohan said looking up at his dad.

"You all go to where the problem lies," Kaminari said, "I will track down Vegeta and lead him to where you are."

"Thank you Kaminari," Goku said giving a slight nod.

"No need to thank me," she said turning to take flight. "Now get going."

"Right," he said as she took flight into the skies.

"Which way?" Piccolo asked getting ready to take flight.

"Due east," Goku said readying himself.

"Let's do it," Gohan said as they all took off heading towards the east where an unknown evil awaited them.

An evil that was so great, it would take all of the Z fighters to defeat it.


	4. The Terror Named Kabal

_Another late update. I am so sorry guys, I've just been really busy and I've been trying to come up with a great villain that I think all of you will like. I ran him by a few friends and they absolutely hated/loved the way that he was created. And so without further ado, enjoy chapter 4!_

* * *

The small space pod opened as a single tanned hand gripped the edge hoisting itself out. A young looking man with piercing red eyes stood in the middle of the crater the pod created. Mid-back length hair laid on his back tied in a low ponytail. Rippling muscles showed through the armor he wore. A single long gash under his left eye finished off the mincing look that he displayed.

"Hmm," he hummed as his eyes scanned the area, slowly flying out of the crater, "this should do. It will make for great hunting grounds."

As he floated in the air, he looked down at the people who had began to crowd around watching him with curious eyes. A very disturbing smirk spread across his face, showing a his fangs that had laid hidden behind his lips.

"Ah, prey," he said to himself while raising his hand.

A red light began to illuminate in his palm as people began to scream, scrambling to get away.

"RUN!" he heard the people shout as mothers picked up children and men pushed them away to cars.

The mince sneered as the red light began to grow larger and shot out from his hand engulfing the citizens in a blazing fire, burning their bodies to a crisp.

"Well that was no fun," he muttered to himself as he watched their bodies burn below him. "I need something that would put up a decent fight. Something that isn't destroyed so easily."

He hummed as he again scanned the grounds looking for something that could hold his interest long enough for him to find a suitable opponent.

* * *

"Gah," Goku said his eyes growing in width due to the shock as they flew through the sky.

"Did you feel that Dad?" Gohan asked looking over at his father.

"Yeah," Goku answered, his voice a bit strained. "And it didn't feel too good either."

"Whatever this thing is that has come here is strong," Piccolo said flying to Goku's right. "It feels like an entire city was wiped out with one shot."

"And that's what's scaring me," Goku admitted. "We have to hurry other wise more innocent lives will be lost and we can't afford for that to happen."

"And we'll need to gather the Dragon Balls to reverse all the damage that's done to the planet due to this person," Gohan said looking over at his dad.

"That is true but we can't worry about that right now," Goku said. "Let's just focus on getting to this thing that's come here and get rid of it as fast as possible."

"Don't you think that we may need more help?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't think so," Goku said. "You, me, Gohan, Vegeta, and Kaminari should be enough to take down this thing. But if it comes down to it, we'll have to get aid from the others."

"Let's just hope that it doesn't go that far," Gohan said.

Goku and Piccolo nodded as they picked up speed and shot through the air towards the energy signal that they were following.

* * *

Kaminari shot through the sky towards West City where Capsule Corp was located. Landing in the yard, she stood outside the entrance to the large estate. Walking towards it, she was about to knock when the door shot open and before her stood a young woman with blue hair, her belly round showing that she was pregnant.

"Who are you," the young woman said.

"I am Kaminari," she said as she searched around for Vegeta. "Would you happen to know where Vegeta is? He is needed, now."

"And how do you know Vegeta?" the girl huffed at her placing her hand on what was visible of her hip.

"I am his mother," she said, the stoic mask taking over her features once again.

She stared at her, shock evident, mouth gaping. This was Vegeta's mother? She looked nothing like him!

"Is he here?" Kaminari asked once again.

The young woman pointed towards the ship in the corner of the lawn.

"Thank you..." Kaminari said looking at her.

"Bulma." she answered. "You're welcome."

"Bulma," she said with a small smile.

Kaminari turned and walked over to the ship. She stood there as it began to open and Vegeta stepped out.

"Kaminari," Vegeta said. "What are you doing here?"

"It is time Vegeta." she said. "The enemy has arrived sooner than expected."

"What!" Vegeta barked wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hurry," she said taking flight. "We don't have much time. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo have already gone ahead. I came to get you."

Vegeta looked so angry he could spit.

Bulma watched from the door step as both shot off into the air leaving only a trail of light behind them.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo felt the energy of both Kaminari and Vegeta closing in on them.

"Stop," Goku said coming to a stop in mid-air.

"Is that Kaminari?" Piccolo asked looking back.

"That's her," Gohan said.

"And she's with Vegeta." Goku added.

After a few moments of waiting, Kaminari and Vegeta came into view. Stopping when they were close, Kaminari looked over at Goku.

"Have you found anything?" Kaminari asked.

"Nothing," Goku said. "The energy level disappeared after a blast we felt that could have destroyed the whole town."

"You're not serious?" Vegeta said. "Which direction was it that you felt this blast come from?"

"Due east." Piccolo said.

"Then lets get moving." Kaminari said taking off again with them following behind her.

They flew for a few more minutes until Kaminari caught sight of something below.

"There, do you see that?" Kaminari said pointing at something that looked like a man sitting down twirling something in his hand.

"I see it," Goku said as he made his descend to the ground with the others following.

When they landed, the man looked up and smirked.

"Oh this may be interesting," he said as he stood.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded.

"My name is Kabal." he said smirking tossing what looked to be a charred human skull to the side.

All of them stared at him, shocked.


	5. Questioning Her Word

_Here's another chapter. So sorry for the delay! Anyways, only five more chapters' dearies; so without further ado here is chapter five of A Threat or an Ally?_

* * *

He was gruesome. Black hair tied in a ponytail cascaded down his back fanning out and framing his muscular build like a curtain of black silk. Rippling muscles flowed down his arms making them look to be thicker than an elephant's trunk. If you thought Brolly was huge, you haven't seen anything yet.

Goku took on a defensive stance in case he attempted an attack. Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Kaminari followed suit, eyes trained on Kabal.

"Is it fight you wish for," Piccolo asked.

"Yes, that is what I want," Kabal said. "Hopefully you five can satisfy my need. From what I can tell, you are all the strongest fighters on this pathetic planet. So show me what you can do."

Vegeta growled as he took off and attacked only to be stopped by a large hand grabbing on to his ankle in midair. They all gasped, eyes wide at the speed he had. How was he so fast yet that big? Was there something that they were missing?

Kabal slung Vegeta, sending him crashing through the charred buildings making each crumble into nothing but ash and debris. Kaminari gasped. He was much stronger than she originally thought.

"You fend," Goku snarled taking a step forward.

"Goku no," Kaminari shouted causing him to stop.

"What's the problem," Goku asked looking back at her.

"He's much stronger than I anticipated," Kaminari said. "It's not going to be an easy task taking care of him. We will need the others. It is necessary for everyone to be here if you want to save your planet."

"Who says I'll let you get away," Kabal sneered taking a step forward. "You'll fight me here and now."

"How do we know that you hadn't planned this before, Kaminari," Piccolo accused.

"What the hell do you mean I planned this," Kaminari snapped back at him. "I came here to give you warning about the upcoming threat. I never even thought about betraying you all. But I can understand why you don't believe me Piccolo. You have trust issues, you don't even trust Vegeta and he's been here for much longer than myself."

"Right now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves," Goku snapped looking back at them then turning back to Kabal. "I don't care if she planned this or if she didn't. He's here now and we have to figure out a way to get him off the planet. Gohan, you go help Vegeta. Kaminari, Piccolo, you two put your differences aside and help me. If we don't do something quickly, the entire planet will be destroyed."

"If you want to put your faith in this liar and have her help us, then I suggest you watch your back," Piccolo said throwing his cape and turban to the side. "I however do not wish to have anything to do with her. But I'll help you fight. Besides, I can't let him destroy the planet I live on."

"Are you all just going to talk all day, or are we going to fight," Kabal said interrupting them. "If you're just going to talk then I'll destroy you all right now but if you're going to fight then let's get to it."

"As you wish," Goku said setting himself into stance, "Gohan, go help Vegeta."

"Right," Gohan said nodding before he took off to go find Vegeta.

"Let's go," Goku said gritting his teeth, "you will not continue to harm the innocent lives that live on this planet. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh, do you really think so?" Kabal asked as he smiled, yellow teeth glistening with saliva as the sun reflected off of them. Kaminari looked ready to puke at the sight but stayed in battle formation ready for any attack that he would eventually throw at them.

* * *

It was quiet for a moment. Nothing was moving around them. Not even the wind could be felt against their skin. Goku kept his eyes locked on Kabal watching for any sign of movement coming from Kabal. There was none. He was as still as a statue. The only thing that was moving on his body was his eyes. The red irises flashed giving a sign that he was going to attack. But it didn't matter.

He moved faster than any of them could blink. Before they even realized what was happening, the cracking of bones could be heard and the piercing cry that came from Kaminari reached both Goku and Piccolo's ears. Turning, they looked to see Kaminari lying on the ground a pool of blood surrounding her broken leg, bones sticking through the flesh.

"You monster," Goku yelled looking from the broken, unconscious form of his mother to the man that was responsible for causing her such pain.

"Yes Saiyan, that I am," Kabal said, a sickening grin flashing on his face, "I'm the big bad monster that's going to crush you and send you to the next dimension just like I did the queen."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Again I am so sorry for the two month wait everyone. I'll get to work on the sixth chapter very, very soon. In the mean time, review! It is greatly appreciated!**


	6. The Truth of the Matter

_As promised, here's another chapter! Thanks for all the feedback you guys give me. And yes, you all were not dreaming I really did update after two and a half long months. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Goku looked from the unconscious form of his broken mother back to Kabal as he stood over her, his foot hovering just above her head as if he were going to smash her cranium in by stepping on her.

"Leave her alone, Kabal," Goku said; the pain he felt seeing his mother that he had only recently met etching its way through his voice. "She has nothing to do with this, she's already unconscious."

"But she's not dead," he said, his foot coming dangerously close to smashing the Saiyan Queen.

"It doesn't matter, you leave her out of this," Goku yelled. "Your fight is with me, got it? So step away from Kaminari."

"You care that much about your mother that you are willing to risk your life to save hers – for the time being?" Kabal asked raising a brow.

"How did you know…?" Goku started before that sick smile spread into Kabal's prestige again.

"How did I know? It's simple," Kabal said tapping his cranium. "I can read your mind, Goku. Or Kakarot as your mother and half-brother call you."

"_Reading minds,_" Goku thought taking a step back, "_but that means…_"

"It means that I know everything about you and everything you plan on doing," Kabal said, his smile still intact. "Maybe you really shouldn't think out your moves so much and just go with the flow otherwise you won't win. Not that you'll win anyway but that would at least give you a little bit of a fighting chance."

"You talk a lot for a dead man," Piccolo said stepping forward.

"A dead man am I, Namek?" Kabal asked shifting his gaze from Goku to Piccolo. "The only ones dead that I see here are you, Goku, the wench of a queen, the arrogant prick, and the little kid. Not to mention that pretty little wife of yours Goku. I think I'll have some fun with her, and your youngest son." He smiled evilly in Goku's direction.

"You leave Chichi, Gohan, and Goten out of this," he yelled back. Kabal was steadily pushing his anger to the max with the mention of hurting his family. If he even so much as laid one finger on them Goku would personally rip his head off and present it to him on a silver platter! "If you so much as think about touching them, I'll kill you and I mean it."

"Oh, an empty threat," Kabal taunted.

"That is no empty threat you mince, that is a very full fledged promise," Goku gritted out. "I will not allow you to hurt the ones that I love if I can do anything about it."

"Is that so," Kabal asked as he picked Kaminari up by her limp tail that lay to the side of her. "Well the last time I checked, I already hurt someone you love; the one who gave birth to you and almost lost her life for it. As you can see, Queen Kaminari's life is hanging by a thread and unless she gets some help really soon she'll die a very slow, very painful death." With that said he gave her tail a hard, rough squeeze causing the unconscious woman to cry out in pain.

"No," Goku cried out, "put her down please!"

"Goku," Piccolo barked at the Saiyan. "Are you really standing up for a traitor?"

"Piccolo will you open your eyes," Kabal said throwing the woman down at Goku's feet. "She had nothing to do with my coming here. Hell, I didn't even know that she would come and try to give you weaklings a fair warning about my arrival. So her being her is like a bonus for me. I could wipe out every single Saiyan left alive on this pathetic planet and revenge for my people will be mine. Not to mention that I will also acquire a new planet once I have defeated said Saiyans. It's a win/win for me with her being here as well."

"Revenge for your people," Goku asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ah so you don't know about what your people did to mine," Kabal said raising his eyebrows.

"What exactly are you talking about," Piccolo asked.

"You don't well, I'll tell you," Kabal said smiling that disgusting yellow smile. "I was born on the planet Ebinar. The Saiyans destroyed my people and my home planet under order of Frieza. I and a few others were the only survivors of the explosion. We had gotten away quickly enough to avoid being caught and to avoid being killed. After that, the remainder of us decided that we would extract revenge on you worthless monkeys by destroying you all. But it was too late for us to put our plan into action. Shortly after your people destroyed my planet, Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. But then we learned that there were a few survivors. Unfortunately my Ebinarian brothers were killed on the way here so now you're stuck with me and I'm going to kill all of you Saiyans for what you've done to my people."

"It won't happen," Goku yelled shaking his head. "I won't allow it. I don't know why the Saiyan race destroyed your planet, I'm not even sure if it was because of Frieza that it was done. But that does not mean that you can come here to my home and threaten to kill us all. We have done nothing to you or your people. The ones responsible for this mess are already dead so just leave and don't come back!"

"If only I could Goku," Kabal said taking a step towards Goku so that his hulking build was towering over the young Saiyan. "But unfortunately that is not an option right now. You and your family must die in order for my revenge to be completed."

* * *

"Vegeta," Gohan shouted, his hands cupped over his mouth. "Vegeta where are you?"

As he continued to fly over the charred city, Gohan kept a sharp eye out for the Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta!" he called out again receiving no answer to his calls. "C'mon Vegeta, where are you?"

Landing on the ground, Gohan looked around, searching for the royal pain in the ass. He walked keeping his eyes trained to the rubble around him, searching for any sign of Vegeta.

"Vegeta, are you out there," Gohan called again.

A slight rumbling in the charred building he was standing next to caught his attention and he turned to look at it. Without warning, debris went flying, smacking him in the face then there, standing before him covered in a golden aura was Vegeta. Blood poured down his forehead and his right arm hung limp.

"Great I've finally found you," Gohan said happily. "C'mon, my dad, Piccolo, and Kaminari are fighting Kabal now. They need all the help they can get."

He reached his hand out to Vegeta to take it so that he could help him fly back to the place the battle was located only to have Vegeta smack it away.

"I don't need your help, brat," Vegeta spat as he turned and took flight back to where the action was.

Gohan gritted his teeth together. "I was just being nice, jerk," he shouted as he took off behind him.

Both sped through the sky to the place of battle only to stop a few seconds later where they saw Goku and Piccolo standing facing off with Kabal, but Kaminari was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she," Gohan asked himself. He couldn't sense her ki anywhere and he didn't see her at all. Then he looked by his father's feet. There right in front of Goku was the broken form of his grandmother, blood pouring out of her leg where the bone pierced through the flesh, completely unconscious.

"What happened to her," he asked himself as he descended down to where his father was.

"Gohan," Goku said when he saw him standing there. "Gohan I want you to take Kaminari to Korin's place and get her a senzu bean. Ask Korin for more once Kaminari's all healed go with her to gather the others then you all come straight back here, understand?"

"Got it, c'mon Kaminari," Gohan said as he carefully picked up the unconscious Saiyan woman. She whimpered at the feel of Gohan touching her, then let out a cry when he flew off.

"Where does he think he's going," Kabal said about to go after the boy before Goku stopped him.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, your fight it with me. You stay away from my family, got it?" Goku snarled, his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Ha, alright, if you want to die first then I'll take care of you three quickly then go after those two," Kabal said smirking.

* * *

**The battle begins in the next chapter. Will Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta be able to hold him off until help arrives? Only time will tell. The next chapter will be quite long from the looks of it so I'll end up breaking it into two parts. After that, the last two chapters will be the aftermath of the battle. And so I say, review…please!**


	7. The Fusion

_Here we go again! The feedback I get from you guys is amazing. You're all too kind. I really appreciate everything that everyone says and the suggestions you all send, I truly do take them to heart. Anyways, enough with my blubbering; enjoy the following chapter!_

* * *

Gohan flew as quickly as he could through the skies towards Korin's tower trying his hardest to ignore the painful cries that came from Kaminari as she lay in his arms.

"G-Gohan," he heard her whisper. Looking down he saw the chocolate coloured eyes of his grandmother looking up at him. "Gohan where are the other's? Where are we – ah." She winced as the siring pain in her leg hit her full force. Looking down at it, she was greeted by the sight of her blood covered bone sticking through her flesh and body suit. "What happened?"

"I don't know; I was looking for Vegeta when I guess you were attacked. You've been unconscious for the last twenty minutes." Gohan said. "I'm taking you to Korin's tower to get you a senzu bean. It'll heal you right up."

Kaminari nodded then closed her eyes again gritting her teeth together, trying her hardest to ignore the siring pain in her leg. She'd have to hold out until they got to the tower; she could feel her life force slowly slipping away from her grasp.

"We're almost there Kaminari," Gohan spoke softly cradling her closer to his chest, "just hold on for a bit longer, please."

He felt her nod against his arm, her eyes still shut tightly. Picking up speed, Gohan shot through the sky towards the tower and up. Kaminari let out a cry of pain from the wind hitting the wound. Gohan felt bad for hurting her further but he had to get to Korin's quickly if he wanted to save her life. Her ki was steadily disappearing at a fast pace and he couldn't afford to lose her after they had only recently just found her.

Arriving at Korin's tower a short time later, Gohan landed on the platform and laid Kaminari down at his feet. Korin appeared shortly after with Yajirobe following close behind.

"Ah Gohan," Korin said smiling before he caught sight of Kaminari lying on the floor, "who is this?"

"This is Kaminari, my grandmother," Gohan said looking down at her. "Korin, would you happen to have any senzu beans on hand? I'm really gonna need them. A new threat appeared and from the looks of it he's pretty strong and it's going to take a lot to take him down. And, Kaminari needs one before her life fades away. When she was attacked, Kabal broke her leg badly as you can see and while I was flying I saw the hole in her stomach. It looks like she was punched."

"A tragedy indeed," Korin said rubbing his fingers against his furry chin. "I have some and from the looks of her, I think you're going to need all that I have. Yajirobe go grab that bag of senzu beans and bring them to Gohan. Gohan you put Kaminari's leg back into place. Do it quickly so that she doesn't experience too much pain."

"Right," Gohan said before he knelt down beside Kaminari. Placing his hands on her leg gently, he looked up at the whimpering woman. "I'm going to put your leg back into place alright Kaminari? It's going to hurt but I need you to be absolutely still for me for a few minutes. You won't feel it for too much longer."

Quickly he pushed her bone back into the skin of her leg causing her to cry out in siring pain. More blood began to pool around her leg as it gushed out where the skin was broken. Kaminari twisted around in pain, screaming so loudly that it hurt Gohan's sensitive ears.

"Yajirobe, I need those beans NOW!" Gohan shouted causing the plumped man to stumble as he climbed the stairs.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Yajirobe grumbled as he walked over and threw the sack at Gohan.

Wasting no time with answering Yajirobe's smart aleck remark, Gohan opened the bag and reached in grabbing one of the beans. Quickly he stuck it into Kaminari's mouth.

"Kaminari, chew and swallow this," Gohan said once the bean was in her mouth.

Her jaws instantly clamped down on the bean and she chewed then swallowed. Instantly her eyes opened and she sat up looking down to see the wound completely closed, her skin unscathed.

"Gohan," Kaminari said looking up at him completely confused.

Picking another one of the beans out of the bag he held it up to her and said, "This is a senzu bean. They're magical beans that heal you up whenever you're hurt. But enough about that." He put the bean back in the bag then stood up holding his hand out to her. Kaminari took it and stood as well. "We have to make a few stops before we go back to the battle field. Dad wants us to get the others to help with the fight. C'mon, follow me."

"No," Kaminari said. "Can't you sense it? Your father, Piccolo, and Vegeta are being beaten badly already. Here, give me a few of the beans and I'll take them to the others. You go find your friends and hurry back as quickly as possible." Holding her hand out to him, she waited until he placed the beans in her hands. "Move quickly Gohan, every second is vital."

"Right," he said as he took off.

Kaminari looked back at Korin and Yajirobe and smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome Saiyan," Korin said with a slight nod before she took off to the skies.

* * *

A punch to his stomach was made that had Goku crumble to his knees gasping for breath. Teal eyes expanded in shock at the force behind the blow.

"_C'mon Gohan, we need you and the others to hurry back,_" he thought as he tried to get up again. "_We need you all and Kaminari more than you know._"

Suddenly he felt a great power flying towards them at a rapid speed. Carefully standing where he was, he looked up into the sky, everyone else following his actions since they felt it too.

"Good she's back." It was Kabal who spoke as he scanned the skies. "Now I can take care of you all at the same time."

"Kakarot," Vegeta snapped, "what's taking that brat of yours so long to find the others? I don't sense them with Kaminari at all and she's headed this way. It doesn't even feel like they've moved from the locations they were in before the fight started."

"I don't know," Goku said still searching the skies for signs of the female Saiyan. "But hopefully they get here soon."

* * *

Kaminari felt the fighting stop as she came close to where the Goku and the others were.

"_They must know I'm coming_," Kaminari thought as she hovered over the battle field. "_From the looks of it, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta are in horrible condition. I had better get these beans to them as quickly as possible_."

Diving down from the air, Kaminari came to an abrupt landing in the middle of everyone.

"Kaminari, you're back!" Goku shouted looking at the newly rejuvenated form of his mother. "_Those senzu beans did a wonder on her._"

"Goku, catch," Kaminari said as she flicked a bean back at him.

Catching the bean in midair, Goku brought it to his mouth and popped it in. After ingesting the bean, he stood completely healed.

"Piccolo, Vegeta, take these," she said throwing a bean to each of them.

After the three warriors were completely rejuvenated, everyone came to stand by Kaminari. She smiled seeing them all well again. Those damn beans really worked wonders. She'd have to learn the recipe from Master Korin.

"Ah so you're back and completely healed," Kabal said smiling. "Good, that just means that you can put up more of a fight."

"Yes that is true," Kaminari said; her scowl set in place. Little currents of lightening could be seen sparking around her. That's just how angry she was. "But it will not be I who defeats you. It will be these two."

Kaminari jerked her head towards Goku and Vegeta who stood on either side of her.

Kabal quirked a brow. "And exactly how will they do that?"

"I'm glad that you asked," Kaminari said; her scowl transforming into a smile. "Goku, Vegeta, take my hands. I will pass on to you knowledge of a technique that will help aid us in this battle. Then you shall show Kabal exactly what I mean."

As soon as both of them took her hands, they felt a jolt of energy pass through them showing them a technique where two men stood as they did some silly looking dance then the two demonstrating it became one warrior.

And just as suddenly as the vision came, it left again.

"Do you two understand," Kaminari asked. Goku and Vegeta nodded in response. "It is a technique I learned from the Metamorize people. It is called fusion. Once two warriors fuse, they become four times as strong as they originally were."

At this Kabal visibly paled. Then he sputtered out, "I know that technique."

"Ah so you know the power they will possess if they are able to fuse," Kaminari said releasing their hands.

"The power they _would_ have_ if _I allow this fusion to happen and I won't," Kabal screamed thrusting his hand out sending a ki blast at them.

* * *

Quickly reacting Kaminari pushed the three men out of the way, taking on the full blown grunt of the blast herself.

"Kaminari are you alright," Goku asked looking up from his position on the ground.

"I'm fine," she said standing straight. "I want you and Vegeta to get far enough away so you can perform the fusion. Piccolo and..." She suddenly stopped when she felt four more high power levels coming their way. Looking up to the skies, she saw four figures coming in fast.

"Way to go Gohan." It was Piccolo that spoke. "He's brought the others."

"Good boy," Kaminari said as she watched them come down towards them, completely oblivious to the attack that was headed straight for her.

"Kaminari look out!" Goku yelled but it was too late.

Kabal bone rushed Kaminari knocking her completely off balance, the wind rushing from her lungs. Kaminari sat on her knees gasping for breath only briefly catching a glimpse of Kabal going for Vegeta next.

"Vegeta watch it," she said shooting out her own blast.

* * *

She watched as three more blasts combined with her own ki blast striking Kabal just before he reached Vegeta causing him to fall face first into the ground. Vegeta jumped away from the fallen villain and landed next to Goku.

"Hey Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, what's shakin'?" Kaminari heard a male voice call. As she slowly tried to pick herself up, she watched as Gohan and three males landed in front of her.

Gohan walked over and helped her stand completely up when he saw the hard time she was having. Once she was up, he helped her to where everyone else was gathered, Kaminari kept her eyes on Kabal's fallen form.

"Goku, Vegeta, now is the time to perform the fusion," Kaminari said standing straight again.

"Hello, who are you," Yumcha said looking over at her.

"We shall get aquatinted at a later time Earthling, for now we must focus on getting rid of this threat." Kaminari said still watching him as he began to stir. "Go now you two."

Goku and Vegeta nodded then headed off for a location a little further from them.

"I don't like the idea of doing this damned dance and being fused with you but if it's the only way to win against this bastard then I'm willing to do so," Vegeta said placing himself in position.

"I completely agree," Goku said following in similar action.

* * *

Kabal stood and dusted himself off before turning to Kaminari and the others. "That was some blast. It actually knocked the breath outta me."

Kaminari growled as she watched him.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting for it stun me like that considering that it did come from you all but I'm impressed nonetheless." He said smirking at them.

"If you're impressed by that then just wait until you see Goku and Vegeta after they have completed the fusion," Kaminari spat; her anger spilling over into her eyes and facial structure.

"Like I said only if I allow that to happen will I be surprised, but I don't think that they'll get too far," Kabal said.

With that said he lunged at Kaminari who jumped up and sent a roundhouse kick to his face knocking him back twenty feet. Recomposing himself, he ran at the group again who jumped out of the way just as he was coming at them full speed.

"Gohan, I want you to keep steady watch on Goku and Vegeta, make sure that they are able to fuse," Kaminari said looking over at Gohan. "Piccolo, the others, and myself will keep him busy for as long as we can. Go, now!"

Gohan nodded then flew backwards to where Goku and Vegeta were standing, watching the battle. Gohan turned to his father then yelled, "Don't wait any longer, do it now!"

"Uh, right, let's go Vegeta," Goku said getting into stance again.

Vegeta followed in similar action.

"Fu…shun…ha!" both shouted as the dance was performed.

* * *

Kaminari sent another blow to Kabal's head after Piccolo shot at him with a Masenko, knocking him backwards right when she felt Goku and Vegeta merging into one. Looking back she saw the familiar white orb of light where the two Saiyans were once standing. Unknown to her, Kabal had gotten up again and punched her in the stomach sending her flying back towards the light.

Kaminari closed her eyes as she flew. She knew that it was out of her hands now to save the world and that it was up to her sons.

After a few seconds, Kaminari finally stopped flying backwards. She had expected to fall and hit the ground but she never did. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the face of the Super Saiyan that had caught her. A smile spread into her porcelain doll features as she stood on her own two feet again.

"It worked," she said to herself as she watched her sons walk forward on the battle field. "It really worked."

"Whoa, that's what Goku and Vegeta look like when they fuse," Tien said, all three eyes glued to the warrior that kept advancing towards Kabal.

"I guess so," Krillin said watching in awe as the warrior stepped forward.

"And their power level is off the charts!" Yumcha shouted still watching the fused being.

Seconds passed and no one said a word. The fused being stood in front of Kabal who had paled considerably at the sight of him. The warrior smirked; Kabal swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure everyone who has ever really watched DBZ knows exactly who that fused warrior is. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews guys. It's greatly appreciated!**


	8. Kabal's End

**Let's see how Gogeta fairs in a battle with Kabal shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you," Kabal spat. "Where are those other two?"

"The Saiyans, I am them, they are me," the warrior said smirking at him. "We are one."

"What!" Kabal barked. "_That means that they, damn Kaminari that crafty bitch. She was keeping my attention on her and the Earthlings to buy time for them to fuse. Dammit, why didn't I see through this before!_"

"Confused," the warrior asked quirking a brow.

"Shut it Saiyan," Kabal yelled angrily.

"Hehe, sure," he snickered, "And while I'm at it; how about I shut you up as well permanently."

"Do you have any idea who I am," Kabal screamed at him.

"Do you have any idea who **I**am?" the Saiyan shot back.

"You're those half wit Saiyans Goku and Vegeta," Kabal said coolly. "I know exactly who you are. But I suppose you have forgotten who I am."

"You're wrong," he said snickering; the voice of each of his counterparts being heard. "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am Gogeta. Your time has come Ebinarian; you will pay for everything you've done."

"Let's see if you can keep that promise," Kabal said launching his fist directly at Gogeta's face. His hand made contact only for Gogeta to counter with seven, quick, hard punches of his own knocking Kabal back a few feet.

Kabal slowly picked himself up, his red eyes burning like an inferno as he watched Gogeta standing a few feet away from him, his arms folded over his chest. Kabal sneered, he was just playing games with him and he knew this. It was all too easy for the Saiyan and there was nothing Kabal could do at the moment.

"_I've got to think of something quickly,_" Kabal thought as he staggered forward, his eyes locked on Gogeta daring him to attack. But he never did. He just stood there staring at Kabal, not a single muscle in his body moved other than his eyes. It almost looked as if he weren't breathing. "_There has to be some kind of weakness to him. But just what is it?_"

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to fight me," Gogeta asked raising a brow. "I really do not have the time to deal with your foolishness."

"Keep your pants on you bastard, we'll fight, and I'll destroy you." Kabal said getting his footing then running at Gogeta, fist extended as if he were going to hit him.

Gogeta smirked as his leg began to extend. When Kabal was right in front of him, Gogeta's leg flew up and kicked him in the stomach knocking all the breath out of him. Kabal staggered backwards only to have Gogeta lunge forward and nail him in the head with a powerful punch.

* * *

"That Gogeta is giving Kabal a run for his money," Krillin commented before turning his attention to Kaminari. "Hey, Lady, what's the name of the technique they're using to be fused together like that?"

"Krillin, her name is Kaminari," Gohan whispered to the monk when sensing that his grandmother was getting pissed off.

"Oh sorry, Kaminari, what's the name of the technique they used to do that," Krillin asked again.

"It's called Fusion. I learned it while on one of my adventures to the Metamorize planet." Kaminari said watching as Gogeta delivered another blow to Kabal's abdomen causing him to fall backwards.

"Why didn't you let us know about the technique before hand, Kaminari," Piccolo asked as his eyes continued to keep pace with the fight before him.

"Originally I thought that Goku and Vegeta would be able to take care of him without the use of the technique," Kaminari explained as the battle raged on before her. "I realized that this technique was our only chance of winning when he attacked. He moved so fast that I didn't see what was happening; which caused my left leg to be broken badly and a hole to be punched through my stomach. It almost killed me."

"Wait, you had a hole through your stomach," Piccolo asked taking his eyes from the intense battle and letting them land on Kaminari. "But I didn't see a hole there."

Kaminari turned so that she was facing him directly then pointed at the large hole in her armour. "He punched straight through my armour and skin. If it hadn't been for Gohan getting me those senzu beans, I might now have made it. I could feel my life force slowly slipping away."

"I see," Piccolo said turning back to the battle.

* * *

Gogeta sent another crushing blow to Kabal's head making him stagger backwards losing his balance. Landing lightly on his feet, Gogeta stared down the menace, arms crossed over his chest.

"Have you given up?" Gogeta asked raising a brow.

"If I did what would you do," Kabal asked as he slowly got to his feet again.

"I'd let you go as long as you promise to never hurt anyone ever again," Gogeta said coolly. "But if you choose to defy my wishes, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you decline my offer?"

"Of course I do you idiotic Saiyan," Kabal sneered.

"Very well," Gogeta said as he brought his hands together. "Then it is your fault that you will die here and now."

"This doesn't look good," Yumcha said staring at the Saiyan. "The power radiating off of him is starting to tickle my skin. I suggest we get as far away from here as possible."

"Yes, I agree," Kaminari said beginning to lift into the air. "It's not safe to stay so close, let's go."

The coven of warriors took to the skies and watched as a blue light illuminated from Gogeta's outstretched hands pointed directly at Kabal.

"Are you ready Ebinarian?" Gogeta yelled.

"Your little plan won't work," Kabal yelled back as he braced himself for the attack.

A large blue orb formed in front of Gogeta's hands as everyone continued to watch wondering what was going on.

"If you say so, Big Bank Kamehameha!" Gogeta shouted as the blast left his hands and shot straight at Kabal engulfing him in the blue light. A scream of agony came from the Ebinarian as the blast consumed him completely.

* * *

Kaminari and the others looked on from the skies in utter shock at the force of the blast. The entire ruins began to shake as more of the charred buildings fell to the ground.

"This blast is too powerful, we need to move away," Kaminari yelled as she advanced higher into the skies, everyone else following after her.

The remains of the buildings fell leaving nothing but debris and ash all around him. Gogeta looked to the place where Kabal once stood. He was no longer in sight.

"It's over," Kaminari said. "Kabal's life force is completely gone."

"They did it," Gohan asked looking up at the Saiyan woman.

"They did," Kaminari said as she began to float to the ground.

Gogeta turned to look at everyone then smiled before he separated and became Goku and Vegeta again.

"Well done my sons," Kaminari said smiling. "Your world is safe now."

"It wouldn't be if it wasn't for you, Kaminari," Goku said. "We have you to thank."

"There is no need, now," Kaminari said looking around her, "how do we reverse the damage done to this town?"

"We'll have to borrow Bulma's dragon radar and find the Dragon Balls. It's the only way we can reverse all the damage that Kabal caused."

"Then that is what we'll do," Kaminari said. "In the mean time, how about we all return home and get some rest. It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone needs it."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Piccolo said as his turban and cape appeared on him.

"Kaminari, where are you staying?" Gohan asked looking up at the woman.

"There is a small cave I have been residing in since I arrived here," Kaminari said smiling. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Nonsense," Goku said happily. "Why don't you come back with Gohan and I? I'm sure Chichi and Goten would love to meet you. They already know that you're here."

Kaminari looked tempted to resist but instead smiled. "Sure, lead the way."

"Let's go," Goku said as he took to the air. Everyone else followed as they all headed off in their own way.

Kaminari flew beside Goku, a smile on her face. The threat that was threatening earth was gone and it didn't take that long to do so.

"Hey Kaminari, now that Kabal's gone, what are you going to do," Goku asked looking over at her. He had to raise his voice in order for her to hear him over the wind.

"I don't know," Kaminari said. "My ship was destroyed when I landed here so I have no way to get off the planet."

"Then why don't you stay with us," Gohan suggested. "We have plenty of room and you could spar with dad whenever I can't."

"You know Gohan, I may just take you up on that offer," Kaminari said smiling at her grandson.

* * *

**The threat is gone! Sorry guys, I didn't use the Soul Punisher because I thought that the Big Bang Kamehameha would be a little more suitable for Kabal. Anyways, only two chapters left!**


	9. Dragon Balls?

**Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy. Anyways, in the last chapter, a reviewer asked me if there would be a sequel since the story is almost over. With the way this story will possibly end, there is a good chance that there will be a sequel. So keep your eye out for it. Anyways, enough babbling; on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You say that these Dragon Balls as you call them can grant you any wish once you've found all seven of the orbs?" Kaminari asked as she, Goku, and Gohan flew through the skies towards West City.

"Yep," Goku said nodding his head. "Shenron can only grant one though so we have to be careful of how we phrase the wish otherwise everything will go horribly wrong and we'll have to wait a whole nother year in order to correct it."

"Huh," Kaminari said nodding her head. "That's very interesting. So how will we be able to locate the balls?"

"With the Dragon Radar," Goku said happily.

"Dragon Radar," Kaminari asked raising a brow.

"My good friend Bulma, Vegeta's wife, invented the Dragon Radar years ago," Goku said. "It can detect the energy that the balls put out thus giving us their location making searching for them go much, much faster."

"Then let us make haste," Kaminari said picking up momentum.

The trio shot through the skies quickly arriving in West City in no time.

Landing in the front lawn of Capsule Corp. Goku, Kaminari, and Gohan headed to the front door only for it to open and reveal Vegeta standing there.

"What," he asked; his tone completely bored.

"We came to ask Bulma to borrow the Dragon Radar." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head. "We want to get started on searching for them so we can reverse everything Kabal did the other day."

"C'mon, I'll take you to the woman," Vegeta said as he turned and made his way to Bulma's lab where she was working.

When she heard them come in, Bulma looked up from the small TV she was watching then smiled. "Well hello again, I thought I wouldn't see you anymore after the other day. Vegeta told me everything. I can't believe you're his mother and Goku's. It's strange to think of these two as brothers."

"HALF brothers," Vegeta corrected. Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"So what honour do I owe this unexpected visit?" Bulma asked.

"We actually came to see if we could borrow the Dragon Radar. We need it so we can reverse all the damage done by Kabal," Goku said.

"I see, be my guest," she said as she slowly stood. Opening a drawer she reached in and pulled out the radar. "Here you go." With that she tossed it to them.

"Thanks Bulma," Goku said as he clicked the button. "Wow how about that? They're all pretty close to each other. Grab hold you guys, I'll use the Instant Transmission to get us there quicker."

Both Kaminari and Gohan nodded before placing their hands on either of Goku's shoulders. A few seconds ticked by before they disappeared.

"Why aren't you more like Goku since you're brothers?" Bulma asked as she sat down again.

"HALF brothers and he gets that from mother," Vegeta said. "I however inherited my attitude from my father."

"Then I'd hate to meet your dad," Bulma said as she turned back to the small TV that was in front of her. Vegeta growled and stomped away in annoyance. Bulma was really getting on his nerves; especially since she was pregnant once again.

* * *

**Short yes, I know. The next will be short as well since it is the last chapter. Again, I am thinking about that sequel so be on the lookout for it.**


	10. Five Years Later

**Here it is! The final chapter! Enjoy my loves.**

* * *

_5 Years Later_

* * *

Flashes of golden light flew through the sky and laughter filled the area.

"I'm gonna get you Grandma," young Goten chimed as he chased after his grandmother that was a few yard s ahead of him.

"Only if you speed up, Goten," Kaminari called from over her shoulder before turning forward again and picking up momentum.

"Geez Grams, I can't even keep up with you," Gohan called as he passed Goten and tried to catch his grandmother's leg. He failed. "How are you moving so fast?"

"It takes years of practice, Gohan," Kaminari said as she tilted her head to the side and looked at her son that used the instant transmission technique to catch up to her. "Isn't that right Goku?"

He laughed. "Yeah I'd say that's about right."

Kaminari smiled before she turned to look ahead of her again and picked up her pace. Gohan and Goten followed in similar action while Goku stayed behind and watched him; a smile etched into his features.

_It's been five years since I found her, _he thought as he watched the boys take turns trying to catch his mother. _I can remember when she came back to the house with us. Chichi had gotten so scared and thought Gohan and I had moved on. As if I would leave her. When she was told that Kaminari is my mother, the look on her face was priceless._

* * *

_Chichi looked up from the pot she was concentrating on when she heard the door open and feet walking in. More footsteps than usual were heard and when she turned around it looked as if the colour had drained from her vestige._

"_Hey hon, we're back," Goku said happily dismissing the look of horror on his wife's face if he had even noticed it._

"_Yeah mom, is that Miso soup? I'm starved," Gohan said as he rushed over to the table where his little brother was sitting._

_Kaminari watched Chichi with well-trained eyes before she smiled making Chichi gulp and almost faint._

"_Chich, are you okay?" Goku asked cocking his head to the side as he looked at his wife. "Chichi? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"_Goku, wh-who is that?" Chichi asked pointing a shaking finger at the woman standing beside her husband._

"_Oh, Kaminari?" Goku said looking over at his mother and smiling._

_Chichi placed her hand on the table to hold her balance. He was looking at her like he just adored her more than life itself. And he knew her name!_

"_She's my mother," Goku said turning back to his wife. The smile he wore quickly fell when he noticed how she was standing. An eyebrow rose. "Chichi are you okay? I said that she's my mother. Are you shocked?"_

_Chichi quickly recomposed herself and blinked at him._

"_Your mother," she asked looking at the small saiyan woman standing beside him. "She's your mother?"_

"_Well yeah, remember when I told you that my mother was here on earth warning me about that new threat that was coming," Goku said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is her. Mom, this is my wife, Chichi."_

"_What a pleasure it is to meet you, Chichi," Kaminari said smoothly as a smile graced her features. "I have heard great things about you on our journey here."_

_Chichi breathed normally again as the colour drained back into her face and she smiled humbly at Kaminari. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Kaminari. Come, would you like to eat with us?"_

"_That would be wonderful," Kaminari spoke with a smile._

* * *

_Yeah, that was pretty funny, _Goku thought looking up at the boys who had finally caught their grandmother.

"Alright boys, you've got–" Kaminari started before she stopped and looked around them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Goku asked as he sped to them. "Did you feel something?"

"Concentrate, you'll feel it too," Kaminari said still gazing around trying to spot where the evil she was feeling was coming from.

"Gah, what is that," Gohan said once the sensation hit him as well. "I don't think I've ever felt a power like this before."

"No Gohan, you have," Goku said. "This is an Ebinarian power. And the only Ebinarian we know…"

"Is Kabal, he may have returned." Kaminari said as her chocolate coloured eyes narrowed.

"But how, Dad and Vegeta destroyed him five years ago," Gohan said looking at his grandmother bewildered.

"Someone may have been able to reconstruct him or make a hell of a clone but that is definitely Kabal's power I'm feeling," Kaminari said. "It looks like we're going to be in for the fight of our lives once again. Let's go."

* * *

**This so leaves room for me to write a sequel. I'll get to it eventually but right now I really wanna start writing this other fic that I have in mind. It's called 'Hell Trip'. And from the title you could guess – if you already haven't – that it's going to be yet another Gohan goes on a field trip story. I see so many of these so I want to try my hand at it and see if I can actually try it and make mine stand out from the rest. Anyways, than you for all the love I've received on this one story. It brings joy to my heart. Bye now!**


End file.
